


It's always the roses

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, it's just that oscar has opinions about roses, oscar is having a terrible day, ozpin is not amused, they like to exchange sarcastic banter despite the danger, you could also maybe read it as rosegarden even if ruby doesn't show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: After fighting a Grimm, Oscar finds himself in danger.Luckily, Ozpin knows the solution.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	It's always the roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a fic I previously wrote in Italian, for an Italian hurt/comfort challenge.
> 
> I've decided to try and translate it in English myself. Hope you like it!

**P**ushed back by sea waves, the taste of salt and seaweed on his toungue, Oscar Pine, walking on all fours, reached the shore.

What a day.

Point: his legs were tingling in a most annoying and worrying way, but he, had least, was not wounded.

And his scroll still worked, thank the Gods. If not, Jaune would have chewed his ear off...

"Oscar"

His mental roommate's voice was calm, yet Oscar had learned to recognize the alarm he was able to hide under his usual warm tone.

"Let me guess", he started, wheezing, his fingers digging the sand as they dragged him. "I'm in danger".

"I hadn't see that kind of Grimm in centuries".

"Make it quick, Oz". Oscar slumped down on his back on the beach. For a moment, he let himself appreciate the warmth of the sun drying his clothes and hair. Lo and behold, the aburd situation he had to get himself into, and all because of his stupid inferiority complex and feeling of inadequacy.

To fight by himself, like that, with that big of a Grimm, that had dragged him under the sea, instead of just waiting to reunite with team RWBY and the others. How embarrasing...

"We have to contact Miss Rose immediately. There's an antidote that will work for us, among the others we have in the emergency kit".

"Poison?" Oscar whimpered.

"Yep", said Ozpin. "You have a certain habit of getting into trouble, my boy".

Well, certainly Oscar didn't want to die like that.

Even as his strenghts were leaving by the moment, he managed to contact team RWBY and more or less explain the situation he was in. Finally, he sent them his position.

One problem: they would not be able reach him before another half an hour.

_"Shit"._

_"Ahem"._

"Ozpin, I'm going to die. I should have the right to swear, in a moment like this".

"You will not die, Oscar. Not as long as I am here".

"Yeah... I should apologize to you".

"Oscar".

"The cycle of reincarnation will start again, and just as we were making progress. What happens, now? Will I become the new voice inside someone else's head?"

_"Oscar!" _ Ozpin said again, and for once all his anger echoed in the young farmer's mind. "Listen to me and do as I say. I won't let you die".

Oscar smiled, even if he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"The Grimm that attacked us secretes a particular poison that attacks a person's aura directly. If we don't stop it now, you will remain immobilized and there's a possibility you may fall into a coma".

Bile threatened to come back up, but Oscar forced himself to listen.

"We may not have an antidote, but I know a different method to stop that poison", Oscar could almost feel as the older soul searched the informations of their predecessors. "We are in luck, there's a garden just up ahead"

Oscar rolled onto his stomach. Now, he could see it too: it was right at the end of the beach, right in front of him.

"What good does a garden do me?" he asked, starting to drag himself with his arms again. If that didn't feel like such a painful struggle, he would even laugh at himself.

"Nature has a wonderful way of fighting this Grimm. Almost like divine justice, the first medicine mankind used to fight off this poison tends to grow around their very habitat".

Having reached the end of sand and the beginning of grass, Oscar stopped.

"What should I do? Boil and eat the petals, or-?"

The garden was filled with beautiful silver roses.

Always roses and always silver, saving their butt. He chuckled.

"You don't need to do any of that. A sting with a thorn will do"

Right in that moment, Oscar noticed that the thorns on those roses were longer and thicker than those he was used to see. He couldn't hide a certain fear of pain, but he was a farmer and he was not gonna let a plant beat him!

"Let me do it", Ozpin said.

"Are you serious?" Oscar was almost offended, as his face became red at the thought that his partner had noticed his fear. "I'm not a child. I can endure prickling my finger for a bit"

"It's not quite like that", Ozpin continued. "The sting should last long and it's better if you prickle one of your legs, because that's where the infection started"

"Ok", Oscar told himself. "I'm cool with that".

"And it's best if I do it, because a firm hand is best suited for it, and you have been suffering in that state for too long for that"

Admittedly, Oscar was now trembling hard.

"So, take a break and let me take care of this. I won't feel the effects of the poison imemdiately after I take control, and I will have enough time to sting myself".

"Ok, you won", Oscar conceded, with a sigh. "Unless we die, anything goes".

He smiled, as he could hear Ozpin chuckling softly. Then, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and he let himself go.

Surrounded by that solely mental universe, as if he was surrounded by a barrier free of sensation and pain, he slowly regained all the faculties the poison had took away, while his roommate was starting to feel ever increasing numbness and nausea which Oscar could feel without actually feeling it, like a distant echo.

While Ozpin steadied himself to sting himself with a thorn he had taken from one of the roses, Oscar decided to take a look at their shared memories, in the sea of souls that made his.

The thorns of the silver roses secrete a substance that is capable of eradicating the poison in a matter of minutes.

The only drawback, in comparison with modern antidotes, is that the poison reacts when coming to contact with it, and will cause the sensation of.

Burning.

From inside.

_"Ozpin!!!"_

But the other soul fought to keep control of the body with all his might, and even as he injected the substance, falling back on his legs, screaming but keeping the thorn in place even if it caused him excruciating pain, he stubbornly refused to share his agony with his younger soulmate.

Oscar, watching his own body suffering like from behind a glass, and hearing the echo of his other self's screams in his mind, couldn't do anything but share strenght with him, hoping he could gift him with that sensation of being embraced that came from inside and the other would often give him in moments of anguish.

Minutes passed like this, and both the pain and the numbness faded away.

Only after he had fallen, whimpering, on the grass, Ozpin agreed to give control back to Oscar.

Feeling him regaining himself, now safe again beyond the mental barrier, Oscar thought: "That's odd, maybe I'm allergic to these roses. My eyes sting".

Before he succumbed to the enormous exhaustion that had suddenly taken hold of him, he wanted to say one last thing.

"You know, Oz. We aren't that bad of a duo".

With his friend's laughter echoing in his ears, Oscar Pine close his eyes and fell in a painless sleep.

Minutes later, he was awoken by the voices of Ruby and the others, who were calling him and coming his way.

"We survived another day".

**Author's Note:**

> Translating from your own language to another?? 
> 
> IT's HARD


End file.
